The love of a child
by paintsplatters
Summary: James and Lily Potter never died. Young Harry through his childhood, growing up with his parents in a loving home. Sirius and Remus both are Harry's Godfathers. K just to be safe
1. Joy and Pain

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so I will try update as often as I can, so far I only have a few chapters done. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I claim to. It is property of the amazing J.K Rowling. **

**Chapter 1**

James and Lily Potter never died. They were happily married with a young child, Harry James Potter. Harry was a bubbly 16 month old boy and was a mini James. They both loved him dearly. Dumbledore had told the Potters about the prophecy and made them swear on a witch and wizard oath to tell no-body. If Voldemort knew of the prophecy everything would change with the Potters in grave danger.

"James love, come quick; Harry's talking." James sprinted to the living room where Harry was happily babbling away to Lily saying Mama over and over. "Mama" Harry squealed delightedly, Lily had tears in her eyes. Her baby boy was speaking.

"Good boy Harry can you say Daddy?" Harry looked up to James with a mischievous look in his eyes and quietly said "Dada."

"Lily, did you hear that?" "Harry just said Dada!" James was moving around like he had ants in his pants. Lily just quietly laughed to herself.

Harry was talking and already starting to walk. Lily just knew that James and Sirius were itching to buy Harry a broom. She was definitely against it at least until Harry was 3 years old as she had warned them numerous times.

"Let me just fire-call Padfoot, he has to hear this!" Lily just chuckled to herself at James' antics.

Meanwhile upstairs

"Padfoot, you won't believe what just happened".  
"Really, surprise me James."  
James was moving around like he had ants in his pants, as Lily always said when James was excited.  
"Well, you see-"  
"Get on with it James."  
"Harry's talking!" James almost yelled.  
"WHAT!" "Move out of the way I'm coming through".

"Hey Prongs, let me see my super-star Godson." Sirius said with a loving look in his eyes that his godson was talking.  
Remus Lupin was Harrys other Godfather, Lily and James decided to have two Godfathers for Harry in-case some-thing ever happened to them and Harry was left in the care of Sirius, Remus would be able to help. Due to the fact everyone knew as loving as Sirius was towards Harry he was still a kid at heart. James decided not to call Remus because he would still be getting over the full moon from last week. The rat Pettigrew was out of the picture for good. James had gone over to His house to catch up with him and discovered he wasn't there, so he decided to wait. The rat came back with a Death Eater mask in his hand so James quickly stunned him, pulled up his left sleeve and discovered the Dark Mark on his forearm. James pulled out some Veritaserum and put gave some to the rat. He told James that he wasn't forced and went over to join the Dark because he wanted power. James took him to the Ministry where he was put in Azkaban without trial after James supplied his memory into a pensive. The rat later died.

"Sure, he's in the living room with Lily".

Sirius walked down to the living room and greeted Lily with a hug and kiss on the cheeks which were both returned. Sirius picked Harry up and spun him in the air whilst Harry grinned and squealed in delight. "So super-star I've heard from your crazy father that you have been speaking." Harry smiled, then turned towards his mother and said "Mama." Sirius grinned and gave Harry a hug "That's right Harry, where's Padfoot?"

"Sirius" Lily scolded "Harry will call you Uncle Sirius not Padfoot." Sirius brushed it off, "Whatever you say Lils but how about Uncle Padfoot then?" "Urgh, fine!" Lily gave in knowing she would never win. Sirius smiled to himself, he had won. "So Harry where is Uncle Padfoot?" Harry didn't say anything just squeezed Sirius's cheeks together. Lily laughed and James let out a bark of laughter, he looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Harry darling, I think you should let go of Uncle Padfoots face now." "Yefs Arry yet go now." "Oh Harry, you are definitely a Marauders son." "Wait Lily did you just say Uncle Padfoot to Padfoot?" "I thought it was going to be Uncle Sirius?" Sirius let a small smile grace his face before Lily sent him a glare before turning to James. "Yes darling, that was what I had decided but Sirius here is determined for it to be Padfoot so we decided on Uncle Padfoot."

"Hey let's take Harry to visit Moony, what do you think Lily, Prongs?" "Sure I'm sure Remus would love to see Harry especially after the Full Moon recently." Lily said happily, she loved Remus like the brother she never got. "Let me just go get some things for Harry, I'll be back in a second" James said. Lily was glad that James despite often being busy at work as an Auror still liked to help Lily out with things like getting Harry ready to go to places as well as cooking for them all.

"Sirius would you kindly pass my son to me, I can smell a stench coming from him." Lily said sweetly but with a slight hint of authority in her voice. Sirius quickly passed Harry and said "Oh that was him; I didn't know what that was."

"Guys I'm ready, lets go." "Prongs holds on we have a problem, your child needs changing." Sirius said pulling a face. "Oh, okay Lils pass Harry here, I'll change him. I'll be quick." Once Lily heard James halfway up the stairs she turned to Sirius, "so Sirius have you met a lady?"

Sirius looked surprised but quickly changed his facial mask back to neutral. Lily smirked, Sirius was well known for playing girls during his Hogwarts years. "Actually Lily, I have. We went to school together although she was in Ravenclaw." "Really what was her name?"

"Okay all clean, aren't we Harry" "So let's head over to Moony's." Sirius breathed a sigh of relief briefly before Lily gave him a look that said we will continue this later, Sirius just nodded.

James being James didn't notice the silent exchange between his wife and bestfriend.

Sirius flooed first to Remus's house then Lily and lastly James with young Harry clearly said "Remus's Den."

James arrived without falling over after many years of practice. Almost instantly Harry starting babbling away with the occasional Dada here and there. James would nod and try and reply to the occasional word he could pick up. Lily, James, Sirius and Harry walked through to the Kitchen where Remus was found sitting, sipping on a hot mug of coffee. Harry started squirming in his father's arms. James let Harry down and Harry quickly started to crawl over to his other Godfather Remus. Remus instantly picked Harry up and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Hey guys," Remus sighed, "what are you all doing here?" "Hey Moony; Padfoot thought we'd all pay you a visit." James said smiling. "Remus are you feeling alright?" Lily asked worriedly. "I'm fine Lils; the Full Moon isn't bothering me anymore if that's what you mean. Have you seen this mornings Prophet?" "No Remus we haven't, why what's going on?" James said panic rising in his voice.

"You all better look at this then." Remus said worry clearly shown in his eyes. "Okay let me just take Harry and put him down with some toys and we can all sit down and look at this." Lily calmly said but her body language told another story. Once they were all seated and Harry was happy. Remus passed the paper around first to James who quickly scanned the first page then paled and passed it to Lily, he knew that the news wasn't good and things were only about to get worse. Lilys eyes appeared to almost fall out of her head then it looked like to Sirius that tears had formed in her eyes. She quickly passed the paper to Sirius he read it then re-read it to make sure what he was reading was true. Harry sensed that something wasn't quite right and crawled to his mother who instantly picked him up. She had silent tears falling down her cheeks and Remus knew James wasn't far from being the same. Harry quietly said "Mama, kay?" Lily didn't move just replied quietly "Oh Harry my baby, Mama loves you." "Hawwy wuvs Mama nd Dada too."

Remus decided to speak up then "What do you suppose we do?" "Voldemort is getting stronger and stepping up the killings." Neither Remus nor Sirius knew of the prophecy but they knew there was something extra special about Harry. Remus could smell it, Remus often thought he could smell magic radiating off Harry the only other person he could smell a similar smell to was Dumbledore. Sirius just had this gut feeling that he got very rarely however, when he got it he knew it was something he had to go with. Sirius quietly said "The Order needs to come back."


	2. Hogwarts

**The love of a child**

**Chapter 2- Hogwarts**

_Last Time: __Sirius just had this gut feeling that he got very rarely however, when he got it he knew it was something he had to go with. Sirius quietly said "The Order needs to come back."_

"What Sirius?" Remus said with a slight hint of shock in his voice. "Sirius is right the Order needs to be re-formed, we should go to Albus." James said with a grave look on his face. Lily nodded in her agreement. "Let go to Hogwarts Padfoot and Moony, Lily darling do you want to come?" "Yes I'll need to see Minerva as well." "Right Prongs first, then Moony, Lily you can go next and if you would like I can go through with Harry." "It's fine thank-you Sirius I can take Harry through." Sirius just smiled and walked over to James and Remus who were by the fire ready to go, Lily followed behind with everything they would need for Harry and the Paper. "Remus you will need this." Lily said as she passed the Paper to him. "Right I'll see you soon darling." James said giving Lily and Harry a kiss on the forehead.

Once James was gone Remus gave a quick smile and wave to Lily and Sirius and was gone with a swirl green flames. Lily looked at Sirius and smiled, she grabbed Harrys little hand and made a wave motion with it to his Godfather. Sirius chuckled and returned the gesture. Lily stepped into the fire place dropped the floo powder and clearly said "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office." Sirius was quick to follow. Lily could hear Harry giggling as they were whirling around in the fireplace; she smiled at the thought of how much Harry loved travelling by floo just like his father.

James gracefully came out of the floo with Remus tumbling out soon after looking slightly green. "Moony still haven't found the joy in travelling by Floo?" James said chuckling. Remus just sent him a glare and found a seat. James heard the fire roar to life and quickly walked over to it ready to catch Lily, he knew Lily was like Remus; she didn't like travelling by Floo nor was she very gracefully when coming out. "Oomph" James grunted, "Sorry love." James smiled at Lily and Harry. Harry appeared to be quite happy after the trip. "Dada!" Harry happily squealed at the sight of his Father. James chuckled and smiled "Harry seemed to enjoy the Floo." Lily laughed "Yes it scares me how similar he is to you!" Remus laughed, Lily turned smiling and said "What is it Remus." Remus laughed a little bit more before saying "You realise that Sirius isn't here yet." Lilys jaw dropped before she quickly pushed James away with Harry in her arms and moved out the way leaving James still in front of the fire looking dumbfounded at what was possibly about to happen. Crash Sirius had come out and landed straight on top of James who were now both lying on the ground on top of each other. Remus was in fits of laughter as was Harry who was giggling happily and his Father and Godfather. Lily couldn't help but shake with laughter at the two. The two men quickly scrambled up and straightened themselves. It was obvious that they were both embarrassed which caused Remus to laugh more.

"Ah, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus oh and young Harry what do I owe this pleasure?" Albus happily asked with the famous twinkle in his eyes. "Lemon Drop anyone?" They all politely declined. "I'm going to get straight to the point Headmaster." Lily said, "Have you seen this mornings Prophet?" "Ah Lily my child, please call me Albus; you are no longer at school." Albus let out a sigh. "Yes I have seen the Prophet, it seems that Tom is getting stronger by the day and stepping up the killings." Albus looked double his age as he spoke. "I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do expect wait and hope that there is someone out there that has the ability to finish him." As this was said Albus's eyes moved to look at Harry briefly. Remus noticed this as did Lily and James, Sirius being Sirius didn't notice at all as he was happily cooing at Harry who was cooing back. Remus would have to speak to Albus about this alone, if he could ever get the man alone. He was always out either on Hogwarts business or at the Ministry. Lily gave Sirius a sharp look; he instantly looked up and gave an apologetic look to everyone. Sirius then gave a slight cough and started to speak for the first time by himself. "Headmaster you are wrong that there is nothing we can do." Albus raised a questioning eye brow but had an encouraging look in his eyes to continue. Sirius stood up and walked around the office before continuing, everyone's eyes were either on Sirius or the Headmaster. "We can start the Order again; we will be better prepared for him this time." Sirius practically spat the word him out. Most people in the magical community knew that Sirius Black despite coming from a Dark family was very much so against it and was for the light side. He was well known to be the type of wizard that would do anything for his loved ones no matter how drastic. Albus has a pensive look on his face "Sirius I think you're on to something there, it would be good to start up he Order as soon as possible that way we can hopefully be a little more prepared this time around for Voldemort like you said."

"Well Albus I'm planning on visiting Minerva so I'm sorry I will be going now, hopefully you and the others can sort something out about the Order." "Yes Lily my child, I'm sure we will be able to sort something out." Albus said smiling "I believe Minerva is in her office, good-day Lily and Harry." "I'll see you all soon at home." Lily said as she left to Minerva's office.

It wasn't too far of a walk to Minerva's office. However, due to it still being school time she could feel many eyes on her, she definitely wasn't use to it. The amount of people staring at her and Harry was frightening to her. Many people knew that Harry had survived the Killing Curse and herself because she had so called 'came back from the dead'. Harry was so much like his Father it was becoming even more alarming, he was soaking up the attention whilst Lily was trying to move through the crowd as quickly as possible. She could feel Harry starting to slip as she looked down to get a better hold so he wouldn't fall she felt herself trip on something then someone grab her and pull her up straight. She quickly brushed herself off and then checked on Harry who was whimpering look down she gasped he had a graze on his arm that luckily wasn't to deep but it was fairly big. She quickly mumbled a sorry then looked up at the person who helped her. Her eyes widened for a spilt second; it was Severus Snape her childhood friend from her Hogwarts days they were no longer friends after he had called he that horrible M word. Snape of course as usual had a sneer on his face as he looked at little Harry who was starting to sob. Lily quickly turned on her heel with tears now forming in her eyes too.


	3. Surprises

**Chapter 3- Surprises**

_Last Time: Her eyes widened for a spilt second; it was Severus Snape her childhood friend from her Hogwarts days they were no longer friends after he had called he that horrible M word. Snape of course as usual had a sneer on his face as he looked at little Harry who was starting to sob. Lily quickly turned on her heel with tears now forming in her eyes too._

Lily was walking as quickly as her legs would take her. Harry was now sobbing in pain because of the graze on his arm and she had tears in her eyes from seeing her childhood friend. She needed to see Madam Pomfrey to fix Harry's arm then straight to Minerva otherwise she would run out of time. She rounded the last corner before the Infirmary. She pushed the large oak doors open and yelled for Pomfrey who came bustling out quickly. Lily now had tears streaming down her face not because of the graze on Harry's arm from when she ha tripped but from seeing Snape. She did care that Harry had hurt himself and was quite upset but she was more shocked to see Snape help her up.

Ever since Severus Snape had called her that horrible word in their fifth year he had started calling him Snape. She didn't want to associate herself with people that were prejudice over something as silly as that.

Madam Pomfrey fixed Harry's arm with a quick spell, she gave him a small child size Chocolate Frog which wasn't as sugary as a normal Chocolate Frog. Harry was quite happy now. Madam Pomfrey turned to Lily and softly asked, "Lily dear, are you alright you came in crying." "I'm quite alright thank-you, I ran into Snape earlier you know I haven't seen him since fifth year after he called me that foul word." "Ah yes, he hasn't changed much since then either, if you need anything though dear you know where to find me." Poppy Pomfrey had always been kind to her ever since her first day at Hogwarts. When her parents had been killed Poppy had been there for her through everything. "Well Harry and I must be off; we were on our way to see Minerva before we came here because of Harry's arm." "Okay well if you have time come and pay me a visit if you have time before you leave." "Will do Poppy if we have time." Lily said smiling. Lily walked out of the Hospital Wing in a better mood with a happy Harry in her arms. She was on her way to see Minerva for the second time hopefully she and Harry would make it there in one piece.

Lunch was on in the Great Hall so very few students were in the halls only a few late stragglers. She hoped Minerva wouldn't be in the Great Hall having lunch with the rest of the staff, so she decided to take a peek in when she went passed to see if she was in there. Luckily she wasn't. However, Lily did see Dumbledore, James, Sirius and Remus sitting up on the staff table where Snape was shooting them all dirty looks. She was happy to see that all three of them were ignoring him and being the bigger person. She knew inside that they all wanted to hex him, maybe not Remus though. "Dada!" Harry cried happily as he saw his father, luckily for Lily who didn't want to stop Harry's voice was drowned out by the general chatter of the students. Lily smiled at Harry but kept moving towards Minerva's office. She hadn't seen Minerva in quite some time probably since Harry was about 6 months old that was 10 months ago. She and Minerva had been good friends ever since she had finished school; she enjoyed speaking to Minerva especially hearing funny stories about James from when he was a young boy before Hogwarts. Minerva was a family friend of the Potters. So she had seen James often before his Hogwarts years. She had always had a soft spot for him and the rest of the Marauders minus Peter; she had never liked him.

Lily arrived at Minerva's office and knocked twice before the door opened to reveal Minerva sitting on her desk in her animangus form. Harry giggled at seeing the cat sitting there. Minerva transformed at the sight of Lily and Harry. Harry stopped giggling for a few seconds staring in awe at the form that use to be a cat. Despite Harry having seen his father and Sirius in their animangus forms he was still shocked in awe every time he saw someone transform.

"Hello Lily and Harry, my Harry you've grown a lot since I last saw you." Minerva said smiling at Harry who was smiling back. Lily laughed in agreement. "Lily he is so much like James when he was about this age too expect he has your eyes." "Yes it's quite frightening how a like they are even down to the things they enjoy like using the floo network." Lily said remembering the trip to Hogwarts from earlier today. "Come in and sit down, I'll order some sandwiches and tea." Minerva said directing towards the three seats and a small table and called for an house elf.

10 minutes later they were all sitting around the small table including Harry in a child sized chair, enjoying their sandwiches. "So Lily what do I owe the pleasure of yours and Harry's company today." Lily looked up smiling and said "Well as you know James's birthday is coming up soon and I was thinking about having a party." Minerva nodded every so often in understanding. "I know that James hates surprises but I though just to change things up this year how about a small surprise party with some family and friends?"

"Oh Lily I think that is a wonderful idea!" Minerva said clapping her hands together which Harry copied making everyone laugh. "Where should we hold the party?" Minerva said with obvious excitement, "I was thinking of making it seem like everyone had forgotten about it, I don't think that we can tell Sirius because of his big mouth and we can hold it in our backyard." "Yes I think that is a great idea!" "We definitely wouldn't be able to tell Sirius because knowing him he would 'accidently' tell James". "That goes for you too Harry no telling your Dada about his party okay" Lily lightly scolded jokingly. Harry moved his little chubby hand up to his face to make an be quiet gesture.

"Well lunch will be finishing soon so Harry and I will make our way back up to the Great Hall to meet James, Sirius and Remus." Minerva nodded "Thank-you for lunch Minerva, we will have to organise something next Hogsmeade weekend." "Yes Lily we should, I'll owl you the Hogsmeade dates." Lily nodded and smiled. "Well see-you Minerva, Harry say good-bye." Harry waved and attempted to say God-bye all that came out was "Goooo." Minerva laughed as did Lily. "Yes good-bye both of you."


	4. Proud Parents

**Authors Note: Hello! I hope everyone is liking my first fanfiction so far. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be before I finish. Please Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I claim to. It is property of the amazing J.K Rowling. **

_Last time: "Well lunch will be finishing soon so Harry and I will make our way back up to the Great Hall to meet James, Sirius and Remus." Minerva nodded "Thank-you for lunch Minerva, we will have to organise something next Hogsmeade weekend." "Yes Lily we should, I'll owl you the Hogsmeade dates." Lily nodded and smiled. "Well see-you Minerva, Harry say good-bye." Harry waved and attempted to say God-bye all that came out was "Goooo." Minerva laughed as did Lily. "Yes good-bye both of you."_

Lily and Harry had a nice walk back to the Great Hall, they had a few minutes to spare so along the way Lily let harry down to crawl for a bit which he enjoyed immensely. They walked past a suit of armour well Harry crawled and Lily noticed that he had stopped. He was pulling himself up using its leg as support. They suit of armour looked down to see what was holding it but didn't move to knock the young child over. Lily smiled at young Harry as he pulled himself upwards. 'Maybe he will take a small step today, if he does today will be very big considering he today he has starting using his words more.' Lily thought happily. She had always hoped that Harry would take his first steps in front of everyone at home but maybe some things were not meant to be. Harry was not standing up against the suit of armour. He shakily put one small chubby leg forward and took a small step. Lily was nearly jumping for joy at her little boy's achievement. Everyone would be so proud of him.

Lily knelt with her arms outstretched a few small steps in front of Harry and encouragingly said "Come on Harry; take a few more steps into Mamas arms." Harry stuck his tongue out in concentration and slowly took three more steps into his mother's arms. Lily was so proud and Harry was happily smiling. "Well we better go and show your Dada your new little talent, shouldn't we Harry." Harry nodded and clapped his hands together. Lily thought of a great way to show James, she was sure that there would still be a few remaining students eating lunch before classes and no doubt James, Remus and Sirius would still be there eating away, they all had always like the House Elves food too much for their own good. She would put Harry down and get him to walk to his father, James would be shocked, and oh it so would be brilliant.

Right Harry, I know you possibly won't understand but I will tell you anyway, when we go to the Great Hall where Dada, Uncle Padfoot and Remus are; I'll put you down and you can surprise Dada by walking into his arms." Harry looked confused. "Yep I knew you would understand." Lily said sarcastically. Lily arrived in the Great Hall with Harry in her arms still, no surprise all three men were there plus Dumbledore. There were still a couple of students from each house eating late lunch before classes started for the afternoon. James smiled at the sight of Harry and Lily and gave a little wave. Lily smiled and waved back Harry waved furiously.

She walked halfway up towards the Staff Table before stopping and putting Harry down. Everyone on remaining on the Staff table looked confused, which was only James, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore at what Lily was doing because they all knew that Harry wasn't quite able to walk yet. Harry pulled himself up on a seat and like the first time shakily put one chubby little legs toward then the other. Lily was beaming, James's eyes looked like they were about to fall you of their sockets, he wasn't even blinking; this made Lily smile even more. Both Sirius and Remus were shocked too but both quickly snapped out of it. Dumbledore was smiling as usual like he already knew that Harry was about to pull something off even if it wasn't walking.

James still hadn't move which made Lily's smile falter until Sirius poked him in the ribs and he snapped out of it. It was quite a fair way for Harry to walk considering he only started to walk today, he was still understandably wobbly on his feet. James quickly pushed out of his seat and ran down closer to where Harry was. He knelt down arms outstretched and happily said to Harry who was smiling like usual "Come on son, little further into Dada's arms." Harry's paces quickened the last few steps before tumbling into James's arms. He quickly jumped up and spun Harry around in his arms. Lily smiled fondly at the two. She noticed that Dumbledore had summoned a camera and was taking pictures almost the whole time.

Once James had stopped spinning with Harry, he turned to Lily "Since when was Harry walking, he was only crawling this morning." "James you are as shocked as me when we were walking hack here I put Harry down so he could crawl for a little bit and he came across a suit of armor, he used it to stand up then took a few steps into my arms." James was gaping. "I thought I'd show you he was walking by him walking to you." Lily finished smiling and James was now smiling too.

The happy family walked up to the other three men, "I don't know about you two," James said directing towards Sirius and Remus "but us three are heading home for some family time." The three men nodded "Albus I'll be in contact about the Order, Remus and Sirius I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow. They all exchanged good-byes and the Potters flooded home.

Once they had all arrived home Harry was starting to doze off in James's arms so Lily took him and quietly crept up stairs to his bedroom, she obviously wasn't quite enough because he was starting to wake up more. He needed a nap anyway otherwise he would be cranky later on so Lily sat down in the rocking chair by his crib and started to rock him to sleep. It didn't take as long as it sometimes did and he was sound asleep in her arms 15 minutes later. She quietly stood up and placed him in his crib, he stirred but thankfully didn't wake. He would hopefully sleep for an hour or so. Lily quietly crept back down stairs skipping the stair that usually creaked. She found James on the couch reading a Quidditch magazine, she decided to join him and read Charms Weekly her favorite magazine. They knew they didn't often get piece and quite with a young child around so they soaked up the piece and quite whilst they could.


	5. Panic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I claim to. It is property of the amazing J.K Rowling. **

_Last Time: He would hopefully sleep for an hour or so. Lily quietly crept back down stairs skipping the stair that usually creaked. She found James on the couch reading a Quidditch magazine, she decided to join him and read Charms Weekly her favorite magazine. They knew they didn't often get piece and quite with a young child around so they soaked up the piece and quite whilst they could._

The sound of glass breaking both broke the comfortable silence between Lily and James. James looked at Lily and then towards the stairs the direction that Harry was in. The both jumped up and sprinted up the stairs, James was faster ten Lily because of his longer legs. They ran into Harry's room to find silent tears running down his rosy cheeks and a snowball of the three of them smashed on the ground. It must have been accidental magic by Harry. Lily quickly sent a Repairo at the broken snow globe. James was picking Harry up out of his crib trying to sooth him and get him to stop crying. James's attempts were not working at all, "Lily, darling I can seem to settle Harry down maybe you can?" "Okay pass him here." James gently passed Harry over to Lily who sat down in the rocking chair by the crib. She started to rock with him and slowly started to settle down. "What do you think happened James, I know accidental magic but why would it make him cry?" asked Lily quietly. "I don't know, maybe he got a shock from it or maybe he was already angry or upset and made it break because of his emotions?" James responded quietly. "I'm sure that Harry will be fine, hopefully it was only that he just got a fright from it." "Yeah me to Lils."

Dinner was a quiet affair with both James and Lily observing Harry, he still seemed a bit shocked and was unusually quiet and not smiling like usual. Hopefully tomorrow Harry would be back to normal, they both missed their cheery little boy. After dinner they all sat in the living room trying to play with Harry but he wasn't very interested Lily was becoming more and more worried, James wasn't too stressed but if it went on too long he would become extremely worried. Suddenly Harry seemed to snap out of everything and started to play with his little toy Moony, that Remus had bought him when he was born. Harry was acting like nothing had ever happened. Lily seemed to be shocked at first at Harry behaviour but then fine or at least that's what James picked up by her facial expressions and body language.

Lily was shocked that Harry could just change so quickly like everything was fine. Maybe if things go back to how they were a few minutes ago I might go speak to Albus or even a Healer. Lily thought. To be honest to herself she was quite shaken up by the whole thing, but she wouldn't let that show. Maybe she should tell James but he might say she was worrying about nothing.

James himself was quite worried; sure his mother had told him that when he first showed his first sign of magic he was crying in shock but acted nothing like his little boy was now. James was such a softie when it came towards young children especially his son and if his little boy was in any sort of danger he would get the help he needed no matter how much it may cost or how long it might take. James decided that once Harry was put to bed for the night he would talk today's events over with Lily including their time at Hogwarts. James wanted to know what Lily and Minerva talked about considering she and Harry never ate lunch with them nor did Minerva. He assumed that they ate lunch in Minerva's office.

Later that night

They both put Harry to bed with James telling him a story form their Hogwarts days. Lily had told James that young children around Harry's age often started to pick up on language that was spoken around them and they were starting to listen to some things more. James was surprised at first but took it all in his stride and decided that it would be the perfect time to start telling stories about the mischief he and his best friends all use to get up to at Hogwarts. At first Lily was a bit against James telling these stories to Harry already she would much prefer stories that were for children, stories that other wizarding children would hear like The Tale Of The Three Brothers. Lily thought that that story would be important especially considering The Potter family had one of the magical items; the Invisibility Cloak that one day would be passed down to Harry as it had been passed down from Father to Son for many generations. However, James had insisted that he tell Harry his stories from as young as possible and that Harry could always learn about the Tale Of The Three Brothers when he was a little older. Once Harry's breathing was even, Lily and James crept back down the stairs and headed towards the couch.

Lily sat down but decided to go get some chips to eat with James as supper. Once they were both sitting comfortably down James started speaking nervously. Lily was slightly alarmed James wasn't the sort of person to get nervous. "Lily I think we need to talk about what has happened today, mainly Harry but also what happened at Hogwarts." Lily nodded her head in agreement still staying silent.

Is it a good sign that Lily is still being quite, or should I just drop it and talk about it another night. I don't want to push it on her. James thought concerned.

They both sat in silence for a few more minutes before Lily finally spoke up.

"Yes I agree we do need to talk about today, how about we start with you and your discussion with Albus, Remus and Sirius?" Started Lily. "Okay well you know what happened when you were there but after you left we spoke about re-forming the Order and who could possibly join or would be interested." James said. "Padfoot being himself got a bit worked up because Albus mention some things that could set us back and he got annoyed about it. Anyway long story pretty much trying to keep it short here, we are going to re-form the Order and umm," James said the last bit slowly. "." Rushed James. "W-what was that James?" James shook his head smiling, I said "Albus-asked-if-I-would-be-his-right-hand-man. I'm guessing that would go for helping out at meetings and organising groups before rights against Voldemort." "Oh James that's wonderful!" Exclaimed Lily. James beamed at the praise from Lily.

"James your parents would be so proud of you, don't you ever forget that." James simply nodded his head sadly. Voldemort had brutally tortured his parents before killing them himself; he did it because the Potter family wouldn't join him. Being an old, powerful and wealthy family Voldemort wanted to use that to his power. However, Voldemort didn't realise that the Potter's had been a Light family for as long as people could remember. Voldemort was angry by the fact that they wouldn't join him so he decided that if he killed James's parents that he would join him.

**Authors Note: Well another chapter down, hopefully more to come. So I don't really want to nag people of this but I would love even one review on how you think I'm doing on my first fanfiction. Thank-you**


	6. Excitement and Heartbreak

**A/N Thank-you for the review's. Sorry for not updating but here it is enjoy and review**

For the next few weeks Minerva and Lily had been catching up. Lily had gone to quite a few Hogsmeade weekends which reminded her greatly of her Hogwarts days, Hogsmeade weekends use to be her favourite time of the school year. She loved spending the day out in the community with friends every few weekends. Thankfully James didn't seem to notice that something was up with Lily often visiting Minerva. He was happy to have father son days with Harry. Lily didn't know what they got up to and more than likely didn't want to find out what they did.

The party plan was coming along splendidly and Lily would put it. There were some changes of plans however. They had to change the location to Dumbledore's office/rooms that could be enlarged because Lily never realised how many distant relatives James had being a Pureblood and also how many other people he knew. Due to this they had to let Dumbledore in on their plan of genius so that he could rope James and Sirius both coming to Hogwarts for what would seem like Order business. Dumbledore was excited by the prospect of a party at Hogwarts. Despite it being the school term it would be held on a Hogsmeade weekend so the students wouldn't be getting in much of the way and a few teachers would go with the students as well as a few Aurors as extra staff.

This had been coming along nicely and now everything was ready for the party next week on the Saturday. Harry had spoken a few more words and nothing to Lily's happiness about a party for his father. James was slightly clueless and times this being one. Everyone knew about the party except Sirius of course at Lily from memory counted at least 100 people coming and left it at that letting someone else count the rest. It was going to be a huge party and hopefully a lot of fun. She just hoped James would love it. Albus had his plan worked out to lure James and Sirius to his office on the day by passing the rest of his quarters without them noticing anything out of the ordinary.

Time was passing quickly and Minerva and Lily couldn't believe how quick it went but none the less they were prepared and excited. It was bound to be smashing Lily thought; this reminded her of a muggle thing some teenagers use to say about a party when she was younger if it was going to be good. There was now just two days and everything was set and ready. The food would be organised by the Hogwarts House Elves after they persisted that they would love to do it for James and his family and friends. Lily didn't want to upset them so she just agreed plus it was one less thing she had to do on the day.

Today was the big day everything was set and ready to go. Lily would Floo to Hogwarts with Harry, once James was called there for an 'important order meeting'. Even Harry seemed to be excited; he knew that something was going on. When the all first got up in the morning Lily didn't mention anything to James about his birthday not even a Happy Birthday, Harry was also going along with it very well, Lily thought he was so good that he could become a muggle actor when he is older.

If James was annoyed that no-one had mentioned anything about his birthday he didn't show it. Although Lily could have sworn that when they ate breakfast as normal unlike they did when it was some-one else's birthday she saw a flash of hurt cross his face. She instantly felt really bad but deep down she knew it would be alright once the party had started.

Around 10 o'clock Lily heard the floo roar to life then Harry start roaring like a Lion at it which made James laugh, it must have been Sirius coming through for James' birthday. They were sitting downstairs whilst Lily was upstairs giving Harry's room a quick clean and picking out some small robes for him to wear at the party. She picked emerald green robes to match his eyes and small black lace-up shoes. He would look adorable in it.

'Happy Birthday mate'. Lily heard Sirius say. She didn't hear a response from James. Her smile faltered a little bit at this but she knew everything was alright when she heard James whispering to Sirius in the kitchen about Lily and Harry not saying anything about his birthday. Even though James was whispering he wasn't very quiet and anyone could hear him.

'Padfoot, I don't know what's going on but Lily and Harry haven't said anything about my birthday. I know Harry is still young but he usually realises that something is going to happen. We didn't even have the usual special breakfast when it's someone's birthday.' James sighed. 'Padfoot, is there something you're not telling me?'

Lily's heart almost broke. She didn't realise that this could hurt James so much. He was good at hiding his pain most of the time Lily knew but this was a different thing. She just hoped that everything would be alright in the long run after the party.

'Prongs!' Sirius exclaimed shocked. 'I don't know what's going on I swear, you know me I would never lie to you like that.' 'How could Lily forget she never forgets anyone's birthday, especially yours, mind you how could she after all those times you told her during our Hogwarts days.' Sirius joked.

'Sirius stop, this is not a joking matter.' James said no a drop of sarcasm in his voice.

Next thing Fawkes landed in the kitchen next to James with a note from Dumbledore telling him and Sirius if he was with him to come to Hogwarts for a private Order meeting and that it was important.  
James and Sirius were quick to move and left a note for Lily and apprated away to Hogsmeade


	7. Party!

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope everyone likes what I've written so far if you tell please let me know!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter, I don't own anything not even a smidge. All credits should go to the wonderful J.K Rowling!**

Lily looked out the window and saw Sirius and James apparate away. She hurried downstairs and saw the note James left. She quickly scooped up Harry and flooed to Hogwarts. She tumbled out coughing with soot all over her. Harry had a big grin on his face. Lily shook her head at how much Harry enjoyed the floo. She said a quick hello to Albus and Harry gave a wave to Fawkes, they left quickly hoping that they wouldn't be seen by James and Sirius because that would definitely be a sticky situation to get out of. She carried Harry most of the way to Minerva's office later putting him down closer for a little walk, he was definitely improving. Lily knocked three times on Minerva's office door before pausing then knock twice then once. The knock they had decided on when it was time for them to get ready for the party. Lily had hers and Harry's robes shrunken in her pocket ready for the party she hoped they didn't get too creased but a simple spell could fix that.

Minerva opened the door and gave Lily a hug being careful not to squash young Harry who was now in his mother's arms again. Once they were both inside out of earshot of anyone that shouldn't be listening the both started talking excitedly about the afternoon.

"Oh Lily I can't wait I hope James enjoys it!" Minerva said acting like an excited school girl.

"Yes me too Minerva." "This afternoon shall be very enjoyable!" Said Lily.

Harry quietly sat their playing with his shoes on his mother's knee. Pretty much everything was ready to go for later today. Minerva had checked on the house elves about an hour before Lily and Harry came and everything was coming along smoothly. It was about 11 o'clock now Dumbledore had told them both that they would be finished about 11.30 then he would take them to lunch down in the Great Hall. This would be the perfect time for them to head up to his office and get prepared for the party that would later occur. Time went fast enough and Harry was now ready for the party before anyone else. This made it easier on Lily as it was one less thing she now had to do as Harry could at times be a handful to get dressed for some reason and Lily was not taking any chances today.

Lily was surprised to say the least when she walked into where Dumbledore's office as, in fact she was shock. The place looked amazing not just because it was Dumbledore's office which Lily had personally always found interesting but also where the party was going to be held. The house elves must have done it even though she had told them not to worry about setting the party up, however, inside she was glad they went against her and did anyway. There was no way she could make it look this could with just her and Minerva doing it.

"Wow" Lily breathed. Minerva just stood there for once mouth wide open speechless, nodding her head in agreement with Lily. The both quickly hurried down the stairs to where the party that would later commence was set up. It was simply amazing. There were a few balloons in the corners and food and drinks table and also streamers around the room. It looked very elegant but still had a fun side to it. Lily noticed that there was also a muggle duke box in the corner.

It was now 11:30 and the women and young Harry had decided to have some lunch in Dumbledore's rooms. People were due to start arriving at around 12 o'clock, 12:15 at the latest. It would be fine for everyone to get ready for James to come in with Sirius and Dumbledore because Lily and Minerva knew that they would take their time eating and walking back up to where the party was to be held.

Lily and Minerva both got changed, Lily wearing blue dress robes and Minerva wearing a darker blue set of robes with sparkles on it when it moved in the light. Most people would be arriving by carriage very soon. Lily was starting to get nervous and she didn't know how Minerva felt, hopefully nothing like she did.

People were starting to roll into Dumbledore's quarters. They were happily greeting Lily, Minerva and cooing Harry. They had decided to put everyone's gifts in another room. It was about 12:20 when the last guest came in, everyone quickly moved into position just in time for James, Sirius and Dumbledore. Harry had stubbornly decided that he wanted to hide by himself. Lily had given up in fighting against him and told him seriously to stay hidden until everyone else had jumped out or at least at the same time. Lily just hoped that this important information didn't go in one ear and out the other.

Just as everyone was settled into their positions James, Sirius and Dumbledore had walked in. As soon as Harry saw his father he quickly jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE DADA!" James visibly jumped in shock. Lily walked out of her position with Minerva both laughing at Harry even though he had ruined the surprise; how he had done it was very cute. Everyone else had come out of their hiding places smiling. James at first was shocked but quickly snapped out of it because Harry was now pulling on his pants to be picked up. James complied of course. He looked at Lily and smiled even though he hated surprises it was still a good thought. Here he was in the morning thinking that everyone except Sirius had forgotten about his Birthday.

The party was a great hit! Everyone thoroughly enjoyed themselves and as usual the food was fabulous and everything was cooked to perfection by the house elves. Quite a few of the witches and wizards had fun trying to figure out how to use the duke box. Songs were changed very quickly until a slow song came on and James asked for it to be kept on and not changed. He quickly asked Lily to dance and most people watched at how in love the couple were. Minerva was watching Harry and decided to pick him and dance with him in her arms slowly everyone was starting to fill the floor dancing. The party finished in the wee hours of the morning with Harry sound asleep since 11 the previous night in Dumbledore's bedroom, with a toy charmed to alert Lily or James when he was awake. People slowly started to leave and Dumbledore offered Remus who looked extremely tired, Sirius, James and Lily each a room to stay in for the night instead of them each travelling home.


	8. Shock Horror

******A/N: Hey everyone, okay so I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time but I am working on it. So here is a new chapter tell me what you all think I will try and update more often.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter, I don't own anything not even a smidge. All credits should go to the wonderful J.K Rowling!**

"Thanks for such a great party Lil. I really thought you guys had forgotten that it was my birthday." James said to his wife in their bedroom for the night.

"I'm glad you liked it James. How could you ever think I would forget your birthday, even if I did you would never let me live it down!" Lily said smiling.

They both then crawled into bed smiling and slept peacefully until 5 o'clock in the morning when their darling son woke and starting screaming for his parents. James groaned and rolled over and Lily groaned and got up to see to him with James not too far behind.

Harry was wailing loud enough to frighten a banshee to the other side of the Earth. Lily knew that it was an upset cry almost instantly, she was used to being woken up at odd hours by Harry except not after a late night. Lily rushed into Albus' rooms to find Harry red in the cheeks and screaming his lungs out. Lily quickly scooped him up into her arms and automatically started rocking him back and forth to try and sooth him. James was standing behind her now wide awake.

"Lily, James what's wrong with Harry?" Minerva and Albus said at the same time coming into Albus' rooms. "I could hear Harry in my spare room." Albus said clearly not use to a baby screaming this loud although James wasn't either as he hadn't ever heard Harry this upset or distressed. Lily couldn't get Harry to quieten down like she usually could and James could see she was becoming distressed too. "Lil love, how about if I try and get him to quieten down a bit?" James said quietly in her ear. She nodded and passed Harry to James who simply screamed louder. James looked horrified that his little boy didn't want to be near him as if he was scared of him.

"Harry, son it's your Dada. I won't hurt you, Harry it's me." James said a slight hint of panic in his voice. Harry didn't even look at him

Albus and Minerva were looking at each other in shock neither had seen Harry ever afraid of James, just hours ago at the party he was extremely happy to be around him. James passed Harry back to Lily, who started talking to him.

"Harry baby, did something scare you?" This seemed to grab his attention, Harry pointed into a darker corner of the room that was shadowed. James instantly grabbed his wand as did Albus and Minerva. Lily couldn't as she was holding Harry in her lap.

Suddenly a hooded figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Hello Prongs." Said a raspy voice, obviously someone that hadn't spoken in a long time.

"Peter." James said ice-cold. Lily took a small breath, Harry started whimpering.  
"I would know your voice anywhere Peter. You're supposed to be dead."

Albus moved forward towards the pair and stood slightly behind James. Minerva moved and touched Lily's arm softly and slowly took her out the room with Harry. They decided to go and see Sirius and Remus and take Lily back to Minerva's house in case Death Eaters were at Godrics Hollow.

"Looks like they lied eh Prongs, considering I'm standing here in front of you." Peter said smiling like a mad-man. "Harry and I are well acquainted now."

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. MY. SON!" James yelled now furious. Albus took a step back from the amount of magic that was now rolling off James. Peter's smile faltered for a second.

"Oh nothing just had a little talk."

"JAMES!" Sirius yelled. He had just heard from Lily that Peter was in fact alive and he had done something to Harry. No one hurt his godson. His godson meant the world to him and anyone that touched him was going to be very sorry they did.

"Sirius" James replied. Sirius could hear the anger in his best friend's voice. He knew instantly that things were not looking good for Peter. Sirius could tell that Remus was furious too, he was trailing behind him and his face was extremely stern looking.

Both Remus and Sirius ran into Albus' spare room and stopped beside Albus. They could both feel the magic rolling off James too but one look at Peter made them just as angry as they assumed James was.

"What do you want Peter?" Remus spat.

"I want revenge. We were supposed to be friends' y'know. Stand by each other."

"No. That changed as soon as you went dark." Sirius said getting angrier. Everyone now had their wands out at this point including Peter.

"C'mon Padfoot, you are a Black. You know lots of dark curses, I remember you practicing them in school."

"You know that I would only ever use dark magic if I needed to but even then it had to be life and death." Sirius spat at him.

"Perfect time to start then" Peter said as he raised his wand and starting shouting out curses and hexes.

All four men sprang into action and starting throwing back spells to try and stun Peter, so he would be sent back to Azkaban where we would spend the rest of his miserable life for good.

"SIRIUS CALL THE AURORS NOW!" Remus yelled before sending another spell.

It became apparent that Peter had picked up some skill in duelling after his schooling years and was pretty fast with a wand. The duel went on for several more minutes before James was able to stun him and tie him up just to be extra safe. He was glad right now that Lily had decided to teach him some basic knots.

The Aurors arrived and James and Albus quickly told them what had happened before Peter was taken away for good. happy to be around


End file.
